Unrequited Yearning
by DaughterofPavlov
Summary: Dr. Owen stays up late one night while excavating in Mexico, thinking of Ursula. His loyal companion, Patrick, confronts him and helps him realize that she is not the woman for him. But Dr. Owen says otherwise. Does Ursula reciprocate his feelings? Post-Dinosaur Amour episode. One-shot. Cover Art (c) Me


**Unrequited Yearning**

_A One-Shot Dinosaur King Fanfic_

Synopsis:

_Dr. Owen stays up late one night while excavating in the Chihuhuan desert in Mexico, thinking of Ursula. His loyal companion, Patrick, confronts him and helps him realize that she is not the woman for him. But Dr. Owen says otherwise. Post-Dinosaur Amour episode._

The sands of the Chihuahuan desert blew with great ferocity that night. It was as if the sands of the expansive wasteland bustled with the turmoil that had occurred earlier that day. Squealing collared peccary and herds of endangered pronghorns head for the safety of small mountainous caverns or higher ground to combat the sandstorm. Hoards of prairie dogs are nestled in their underground caverns and some burrowing owls take up residence in some of the abandoned prairie dog estates. A lone coyote yips and howls for her mate to return as the storm progresses. Fortunately, he is not that far off. He has snatched an injured jackrabbit and trots his way towards his mate. Then the two head back to their pack to bed down to tough out the storm and eat some fresh kill.

Amongst all this activity from the fauna, a lone man stands out in the storm, his short sandy hair and poncho blows in the wind and surprisingly his glasses do not fall off. He has long lost his sombrero he wore earlier as he called and pursued the love of his life. Unlike the coyote pair though, she had abandoned him for the umpteenth time. Now he stood out in the storm, feeling the wrath of God, a grimace smothering his face, his eyes squinting, and contemplating how he went wrong in his advancements. _What have I done to make her despise me? Why can't she see that I truly love her?_

His concentration is suddenly broken by the shouting of his stout Hispanic assistant, waving his left hand in a great frenzy and trying to hold down his sombrero with his right. "Dr. Owen! ¿Estás fuera de tu mente?! Have you lost it?! Come inside! It is muy dangerous out here!" His name was Patrick, he was the paleontologist's assistant for many years and next to Spike Taylor, was probably the dearest friend he ever had. Dr. Own turned towards the other man and reciprocated his pleading with a simple nod and began trekking towards his companion.

After what felt like an eternity of strenuous walking, the paleontologist made it back to the camp they had set up a couple weeks back. They were excavating some fragmentary remains of dinosaurs in the hope to find some more complete skeletons. Dinosaurs were not commonly found in Mexico, and the ambitious Dr. Owen always enjoyed a challenge. He and his team were already successful in discovering an egg supposedly dated to 60 million years ago. He gave the egg to Dr. Taylor's research assistant, Reese, on her most recent visit to the excavation site. Surely, they were to make more wonderful discoveries. Unfortunately, their excavation had to be put on hold. The D-Team had to come into the picture after their dino holders were damaged and two Saurolophus wee released from their cards and ran rampant in the surrounding area, the Alpha Gang's Zander fell head over heels for the blonde angelic beauty, and, of course, there was Ursula.

Yes, the object of his affection. The woman of his dreams.

With her tight fitting maroon jumpsuit, which showed a small portion of her tiny navel, her great cleavage and hips which would make Shakira envious, and mint green hair, Ursula was the girl for him. He just knew it. Whenever she was around, his mind could not think of anything else. In the typical cliche, his heart skipped a beat when she was near. Her eyes were the color of amber resin, full of youth and vibrancy, despite the D-Team always referring to her as "old". She didn't look a day over twenty eight years old in his eyes. The complexion of her skin was as delicate as porcelain and her fragile hands and lower arms covered by pink gloves. The pink high heels completed her ensemble and of course those luscious red lips were icing on the cake. This was the picture of beauty to the good doctor and nothing would persuade him otherwise.

Despite his intentions to convey his feelings, his attempts always resulted in failure. While many, including his own adopted son Rex, thought his obsession with this woman was troubling, that never wavered his feelings. Was it a case of puppy love? Lust? Or was it truly the purest love that anyone could have for another human being?

As they entered their shelter, Patrick continued to lecture the doctor. "Sometimes I do not know what to do with you Doctor. What could possess you to be out in such a storm?!" He paused for a moment, then it hit him. The color in his skin saturated in the sheer dread of why his friend was out in the storm in the first place. Ever since that incident in New York City all those months ago, he knew the cause of his madness. _She_ appeared again. As always, _he_ was rejected. Slowly he turned towards his employer and cried, "¡Dios mío! It's that woman again!"

Dr. Owen stared back at the man in silence, his face still hardened and not wavered by his companion's attitude.

Motioning him to sit in one of the few pieces of furniture they had, Patrick was able to get the paleontologist to sit down. He left him for a brief moment to make some Mexican hot chocolate for him, the time he put together the beverage, the short man contemplated on what to say. Someone needed to help him through this predicament or he will continue to spiral into madness. He was letting this woman penetrate his mind and suck out any sanity he originally had before meeting her. For the sake of Dr. Owen's son, his friends, and for the doctor himself, an intervention was required.

When his Hispanic associate returned, the sandy haired man looked up towards him. He was able to part a weak and pathetic smile, his small blue eyes clouded with grief. Accepting the hot beverage from Patrick, he quietly began to sip it, not chugging it down too quickly due to it being boiling hot. Patrick took a seat nearby, folded his hands together and hunched over to make better eye contact with Dr. Owen. There was a long pause, the air still and stagnant.

Finally, Patrick began his attempt at an intervention. He coughed a little and softly spoke, "Dr. Owen? I am very concerned about you."

Owen put his drink down and threw his head back slowly, his frustration already becoming visible, his hands coursing through his short hair, and then rubbing his eyes from underneath his lenses. Taking off his glasses in an attempt to clean them of the sand encased on them, Owen replied, "I don't see why you should, Patrick. I am an adult and I decide what I do with my life." He turned to face his assistant and added, "Personally, I find it none of your business of how I conduct myself. I certainly don't criticize the choices you make." Trying to make the conversation lighter and humorous Owen made an example of when Patrick went to go pick out a new poncho. Even after insisting that the one he picked out looked atrocious to Owen, he concluded that Patrick was an adult and at the end of day, he was an adult and made his own decision. "In time, though, I will tell you that the poncho you picked out is quite handsome on you, my friend." chortled Owen.

Patrick smiled at Owen's humor. That Dr. Owen sure knew how to mask his emotions with jokes. This wouldn't sway the short man though. Something had to be said about Owen's behavior, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

"Dr. Owen, I really believe thought that this manic behavior has gone far enough. This woman doesn't seem to share the same feelings. Hay muchos peces en el mar. Plenty of fish in the sea. It's time to move on. Besides, isn't she from the dark side? ¿No es que ella mal?"

The paleontologist just smiled gently and answered, "I know that she works for those Alpha Gang hoodlums and that she does seem to have an agenda with what seems to be for the side of evil." He paused for a moment, but then replied, "I just feel that there's more to my lovely Ursula than meets the eye. I see a tragic girl that has never been given the affection and praise she so much craves. She is so committed to that Dr. Z fellow that I am afraid a sense of inadequacy has taken hold of her." Dr. Owen's eyes clouded with more despair, almost causing him to shed tears. "Truth be told, I know how she must feel."

Coursing his hands through his sandy hair, yet again, Owen continued, "I have never felt that I have been able to be the person I've always wanted to be, Patrick. All I've ever wanted in life was to have a successful career, a loving wife, and children. Look at me. I am a bachelor with an adoptive son I cannot properly care for. He lives with a wonderful family, but I wish to be with him and be the proper father he deserves. I am never in one spot to just spend time with him. I feel like I have failed with him, really." Tears began to fall from his tear ducts but his voice remains strong. "I guess I just want Rex to truly love me as a father and feel as if I have been able to leave a mark in his life, a positive one. I want him to know the feeling of hard work ethic and that he can do anything he sets his mind to. Then again, I don't want him to become a workaholic either, becoming distant to everyone around him and being serious about even the smallest of things. I already sense that in him and I fear the worst. I just- I just want him to know also how to stop and smell the roses, you know? Enjoy the finer things in life. Spending time with friends, falling in love, raising a family... I want him to live a better life than I have."

Patrick's eyes furrowed with sadness. He had to interject and make Owen feel a little better about his situation. "But you have given him a better life, Dr. Owen. Rex is with a family who loves and cares for him and you _do_ love and care for him. Letting him live with the Taylors' is what's best for him and you still make an impact. Sure your teachings are not coming directly from you all the time, but the Taylors' do their best to fill in. And when you are able to take time for Rex, you always give him your full attention. I'm sure he recognizes that."

Owen bowed his head after hearing Patrick's kind words and smiled warmly. "Still," the paleontologist rebutted, "I want Rex to have a pleasant life with me. I certainly don't want to burden the Taylors' anymore than I already have and I want to have a proper relationship with my son. That's why I've been looking for a mother for him all these years and, to tell you the truth Patrick, if anything, I've been looking for a wife. Someone that Rex can have as a nurturer when I am gone and someone for me to be romantically involved with for the rest of my life. Someone to slow me down and let me properly facilitate the virtues I want to instill in Rex." He paused and looked back up at Patrick, a trembling grin spreading upon his face and rosy cheeks beginning to bloom. "That would be perfect."

His colleague was confused though. How could Ursula be that woman Dr. Owen had desired all these years? She didn't seem to even slightly fit the bill. She hated kids, had a terrible temper, and had more insecurities than your average teenage girl. How was she able to fit his needs? So he presented all of these facts to the sandy haired man.

As predicted, Dr. Owen had his own deductions. "I will admit Patrick, as I found out this information, I too thought she would not do for Rex's mother and my soul mate."

Hesitating to reveal his reasoning, Dr. Owen tilted his head to look out a nearby window. The stars were brightly glimmering and the sandstorm had finally died down. Those stars...why, they were like the hypnotic shimmer in Ursula's eyes. So entrancing.

"There's just a whimsical quality to her that keeps drawing me in. I cannot say what that endearing trait is, but I'm a fish hooked on a fishing pole."

His friend had to interject though. To him, this behavior was madness. Continuing to follow the doctor's metaphor, Patrick argued, "Pero el Sr. Owen, she is the fisherman, she has the power to throw you back into the water. She has done that multiple times. You are not the catch she desires."

Dr. Owen would not back down though. He was dead set on believing that Ursula secretly loved him and he would never give up on her. No amount of persuasion from anyone would change his mind. "I believe I am," the sandy man replied. "Thinking from a psychological perspective Patrick, Ursula is in a fragile state. She is loyal to a man that I am assuming is like a father figure to her and he constantly tells her how incompetent she is. As a result, I feel as if she is afraid of being loved by someone who truly loves her, feeling that she will only be rejected once again. She's frightened of putting her guard down and let someone enter her life." He laughed at himself though and added, "But, what do _I_ know about matters of the heart and of the mind? I'm a _paleontologist_, not a _psychologist_!"

Patrick had to agree with that. Perhaps he was getting somewhere with his quack of a friend. "Si, Dr. Owen. That is why I think you need to move on. This woman has many things to sort out and I think she is better off with someone of _that_ nature. Someone to help her through her problems. You need someone who knows who they are and enjoy your type of company."

The sandy man's gleeful expressions gave way to droll looks. "You didn't let me finish, Patrick."

His Hispanic friend was aghast. What was there left to say? Dr. Owen had just said on multiple occasions this evening that Ursula did not fit the description of the woman of his dreams. Now what was he hammering on about?

Dr. Owen resumed and spoke, "I may not be one who knows the inner workings of the mind, but I am a man of love and devotion. When I care for someone I do my utmost best to help them. You just told me this evening that I have done everything I can in Rex's best interest. So why cannot I give that same tender compassion for dear Ursula?"

Hanging his head in defeat, Patrick was exhausted. No matter what he tried to convey to his friend, everything he said seemed to always make it full circle. Every compliment he gave, Owen projected back regarding the mad woman he desired. In a deep breath he sighed, "Alright, Dr. Owen. You win."

The paleontologist was perplexed. "What on Earth do you mean, Patrick?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, his head still drooped, the short man answered, "About that Ursula girl. You must really care for her to deny all common sense. I may not support what you are doing, but I am your friend and if you really believe she is the girl for you, then I should not argue. You didn't argue about what poncho I picked out so I shouldn't pick out what woman you choose to be your life's devotion."

There was a long pause where the two men simply exchanged expressions of gratitude and approval. No words were required to illustrate what each of them were feeling. Dr. Owen was eternally grateful to have such a wonderful and caring friend as Patrick and, likewise, was the case for Patrick.

However, before all was said and done, Patrick had one more bit of advice for the paleontologist.

"I do believe though that you come off a bit too strong in your feelings when you proclaim this to her. Just turn it down a notch. Maybe she'll reciprocate more if you act more like someone who cares than, oh, what you'd call a- a psychopath."

Busting out in laughter Owen replied, "Yes, yes. You are quite right Patrick. I should try to contain myself better." Quickly he gained his composure and concluded, "I'm just glad to have you to help keep my feet on the ground. For that, I am eternally grateful."

Perhaps he was able to reach the good doctor after all.

* * *

At that same time, miles away at Zeta Point, a green mint haired vixen was admiring the same stars Dr. Owen was ardently gazing at. She sighed heavily as she stared at their beauty.

Earlier, she and her comrades; Zander and Ed had returned from their failed mission. Zander had a terrible case of the blues after having to leave his "angel" with his broken heart in tow. Since their arrival back at their home base, he sat out on one the beaches which encompassed the island, moping and serenading the night with his love song. She and Ed on the other hand, had a terrible verbal lashing from Dr. Z and were sent to their designated rooms without supper. Not that Helga's suppers were that great to begin with. As she sat on her bed looking into the starry night, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was thinking about her.

"I have this really strong feeling that someone is thinking about me right now." she said aloud for Ed to hear.

Her round roommate turned to her. "You mean like when people call you an "old lady"?"

Ursula growled viciously at those hurtful words and replied, "No. Not like that!" Her voice softened as she continued, "No. It was like someone was thinking of me. Caring about how I was. Loving me for who I am."

Ed chuckled and answered, "Hah! I think you're being a bit delusional Ursula. Who could think of you that way? I mean, other than that kooky Dr. Owen, I have never seen a man even give you a second look. The first look is enough to make them sick."

The woman's face warmed up with anger, her cheeks flushed a radiant pink. With a swift jump from her bed and a deserved smack on the head to Ed, she stormed out to get some air and to clear her mind. Peeking around the corner of the Alpha Gang's shared room, youngsters Rod and Laura spied with great curiosity.

"I wonder why Ursula's so mad?" Laura questioned. "I know Zander's acting weird, but what would make her act out?"

Rod scoffed at his sister's concern and answered, "She's always off her rocker, Laura. She's never what I'd call someone of sane mind. I mean, what would you expect from an old lady?" There was a stillness after Rod uttered those two words. Then he whispered, "Wait for it..."

Ursula immediately ran into the house once more thanks to her supersonic hearing to yell at Dr. Z's kids. "I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" she cried, this time not as angry as she normally would. Rather, it was more of a distressed scream, like a kid being picked on by a bully. "Why don't you two little brats get in bed?!"

It was then that the two children realized that if Helga saw them up at this hour, they would be doing homework all night. Immediately, they scurried upstairs, but shut their door quietly so Helga did not suspect anything.

The woman was taken aback. "It actually worked? They actually did what I said?" Some of her confidence rebounded as she exclaimed, "Ha! You just have to the assertive one and stand your ground!" Of course, she was not the cause of their fleeing but she didn't seem to think otherwise.

She paraded outside feeling a bit better at that point with fresh oxygen in her lungs and getting a bit of her steam off of Dr. Z's grandchildren. Then she caught the lanky shape of Zander, still sitting out on the beach. She ventured to him and quietly called, "Hey, Zander? Are you alright?"

Zander was hunched over, his skinny legs bunched up against his rib cage and upon closer examination, the portion of his pants which covered his knees were soaked in what was assumed to be tears. He looked up at Ursula though, and sighed, "I suppose if you want to say having a good cry helped release some of my built up emotions."

Ursula gazed at him with genuine concern. She had never known Zander to ever fall in love and he apparently had his heart walloped today. The woman knew well how he felt though as she had a feeble heart and knew well the pain that goes with rejection. Trying to raise his spirits she cackled, "Oh, that quiet blonde works for that obnoxious D-Team. Believe me Zander, you deserve much better than the likes of her."

Her male companion's feelings didn't waver though. "You're wrong Ursula. I know my angel well. Even though the length of our knowing of each other consists of twenty four hours or so. I just know she is the one for me. She is soft-spoken, kind, intelligent, giving, and of course beautiful. Everything I could ever ask of a woman."

She yawned at his petty and mushy adoration and rudely scoffed, "Fine, whatever. I'm not going even going to try to get into your psyche tonight. I'm much too tired and I need my beauty sleep." She then got up and began to walk back to their base.

Rather than have a smart rebuttal as he would often have with Ed, Zander sat their silently. In his gut, he knew that his angel was the one woman for him and he wouldn't be persuaded the opposite. Not even from the abrasive attitude of Ursula. He also knew that Ursula had the temper of a Tasmanian Devil and while she hadn't caused bodily harm on him yet, there was always the lingering possibility.

Ursula stopped though for a moment. Something in her gut told her to trek back to Zander. Perhaps his lovey-dovey state may help remedy her affliction. "Zander?" she called a little louder than she did before.

The thin man rotated his body so he could face his female co-worker. "Yeah?" he quietly responded.

Ursula stepped out onto the beach once more and asked, "Do you think there's someone out there that loves me?"

Zander smiled warmly, nodded his head, and patted the sand nearest him, inviting for Ursula to take a seat. "I told you that Dr. Owen loves you Ursula. Don't you remember?" He stopped after that sentence, waiting for her to clobber him. To his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she was gazing at the stars as she did earlier. Once he felt safe enough to talk again, he continued, "Anyone who risks life and limb, wishes to serenade you with their undying passion, and is that ecstatic to see you every time they see you is someone I consider to be truly in love." His face turned to face hers and she reciprocated. He reiterated, "He loves you. For who you are."

Those last words coursed through Ursula's mind with lightening speed. She began to get goose bumps as she recalled those exact words that she had uttered in her room. _It was like someone was thinking of me. Caring about how I was. Loving me for who I am._

Her tall companion fumbled to his feet. After doing a few weak yoga moves to get the blood back to flowing down his feet, he began to depart and head back to their headquarters. But not before he left her with one last remark.

"I do hope it works out for you Ursula."

After Zander had departed her company, Ursula still remained; sitting in the warm sand, a light breeze sending her mint green hair fluttering in the air. Maybe her friend was right. Perhaps this man was the one she had always wanted. Maybe she just didn't look at it in the right light. She admitted he was right under her nose and she never acknowledged the possibility. Not to mention he always was infatuated her whenever she was near. Then again, Zander could be crazy as a loon. After all, he was in love with that D-Team comrade. Whatever the case, she believed now that there was someone out there who loved her. Maybe it wasn't the crazed paleontologist. But then again, would he really be that bad of a choice?

* * *

Whether it was by the hand of God or pure coincidence, Dr. Owen was up as well, his eyes gazing into the night. The twinkling stars reminding him of his darling Ursula. A gentle wave of warm air hit his face, oddly fragrant. As if a kiss of Ursula's perfume caressed his face.

Patrick was wrong. Ursula loved him. He just knew it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was really hoping to get this posted before the New Year, but I guess it's better to have it up now rather than never.

I hope you, the reader, enjoyed this one-shot. As always, I greatly appreciate people's feedback on these fanfics as I always want to try to improve on my work. I have been out of fanfiction writing for close to three years, just getting back into it again a few months back and for me, it's been a bit of a bumpy ride. So I greatly appreciate every bit of feedback (positive or critique) that I can get. Please don't be too harsh though. Constructed critiques are fine and encouraged, but if one is just going to harp about how they don't like the pairing or the show the fanfic is intended for, those comments are not wanted. If you can't say anything that does not involve either of the previous mentioned, please keep your comments to yourself. I don't do that to others and I certainly don't wish to be treated that way.

In relation to the one-shot, I found this concept incredibly intriguing. As all Dinosaur King fans know, Dr. Owen's obsession with Ursula is some of the most hilarious material the show put out. For me though, it also had an element of sadness as these are two characters that never get to be with the one they "loved" (i.e. Dr. Owen with Ursula or Ursula with any other man she was fawning over at the time). This made the fanfic to be quite the opportunity to perhaps scratch the psyches of these two individuals.

I intend to write another one-shot in the future in a similar fashion regarding Zander and Reese's "relationship" so if this one gets enough feedback, I will be planning on getting this next one-shot done hopefully for Valentine's Day.

Oh, one more note. It's been a while since I took a formal Spanish class, so if anything in the dialogue is incorrect, please let me know.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoy my other works in the future. :)


End file.
